


王与身下骑士物语

by Yaoge0



Category: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov - Fandom
Genre: King - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoge0/pseuds/Yaoge0





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P预警，两勇一维，EROS勇（胜生）与正常勇（勇利）。  
> 只是做梦，高速列车，未成年请勿入内。  
> 放飞自我，只发AO3地址，不做补档，有缘者能看。按照上次的结果估计就1000多点击吧。  
> Lofter放上强力和谐的，和谐部分大家自己脑补。  
> 想到了多年前玩的鬼X眼镜，说起来勇利拿下眼镜也是气质的转变啊233  
> 大致剧情就是：被维克托吐槽在床上不直接说心里话的勇利，醉酒之后梦中出现了EROS勇，说话超直白，所有他在心里想想的话，EROS勇都会直接说出来，然后……总之就是car，标个【OOC 慎入】看完简介请自动避雷。

已删除 已删除 已删除


End file.
